1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective covers and more particularly, to a notebook computer protector for protecting the main member and display module of a notebook computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regular notebook computers do not have means to protect the surface thereof. A notebook computer use may use a bag for carrying the notebook computer. However, the bag may rub against the surface of the notebook computer when carrying, thereby causing damage to the surface of the notebook computer. Further, when the notebook computer is in use after removal of the bag, splashing water drops may wet the notebook computer accidentally. When water drops entered a notebook computer, the internal circuit of the notebook computer may be damaged or short-circuited.